Love me, Kiss me, Kill me
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Fai and Kurogane have a misunderstanding, which results in pain for poor Fai, who doesn't quite understand what happened. FxK one shot, impied adult themes, blood


A/N-My first Tsubasa fan fiction! Well, first off, the POV does sorta jump between Kuro-tan, and Fai-chan, but it's easy to follow. bows I do hope you like it!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa, not me...

0o0

"WAIT! Please, don't go!" Fai pleaded, standing in front of the door.

"Get out of my way…"

"I told you, I didn't mean it!" Fai was close to tears, as he clung to his lovers' sleeve.

"Let go of me…"

"Kurogane, please! Listen to me!"

Kurogane turned on Fai, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Fai had just confessed to Kurogane that he had slept with their university professor, Ashura-sensei.

"I told you! I have no idea what happened! I was called back after class, you know that, and then it just sort of…happened…"

Fai knew his story sounded half-cocked, but it was the truth. He really DIDN'T know how it happened.

"Bull. Don't lie to me, Fai…"

Fai flinched, as Kurogane let venom drip from his name.

"I should have figured you'd end up cheating on me with him. I saw how you look at him."  
"Kurogane! I told you when we first started dating that I'd never do such a thing! Why don't you believe me!" Fai was really crying now, his eyes red, and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Maybe because you did do such a thing," Kurogane hissed out, before storming off, not allowing Fai to get another word in.

Fai fell to his knees, his face in his hands, as he silently cried; wishing beyond all else to die right then and there, rather then go on without Kurogane.

"Wh-why did I do it?" he quietly asked himself, "I don't even like Ashura-sensei…"

0o0

Only an hour later, as Fai drowned his sorrows with ice cream, and sappy movies, a knock came on the door.

Fai perked up. Perhaps Kurogane had come back, realizing that he had been wrong to jump to conclusions about him.

He put his ice cream aside, leaving his movie to play, and got up to answer the door. He didn't even check to see who was there, before throwing the door open with a smile.

"Hello, Fai-san"

Fai's smile immediately disappeared. "A-ashura-sensei…"

"Nice to see you again, too, Fai…" Ashura gently shoved Fai back into his apartment, and shut the door behind him as he entered.

"So, has your hill-billy boyfriend left yet? Not that it matters, really…" Ashura said, glancing around Fai's apartment, as he slowly advanced on his student.

"Ya, he left…and it's your fault! I don't even know why I did what I did! I don't even like you! Now get out!" Fai said, a bit of panic playing in his voice, and tears threatening to escape his already tired eyes.

"Tsk…that's no way to speak to your teacher, Fai…especially when I came all the way here to see you."

"All the way…? The school's only a 20 minute walk from here!" Fai said with a scowl, annoyed to all hell by Ashura.

"Either way, does it really matter?" Ashura purred, swooping down at Fai, and taking his chin in hand.

"Un…" Fai felt his mind go fuzzy as Ashura touched him. He couldn't think straight.

"That's right Fai…it doesn't…" Ashura smirked, as he claimed Fai's lips.

At that, Fai gave a start, and shoved Ashura away, whipping his lips off on his sleeve. "THE HELL!" Fai spurted, backing up into a wall, looking at Ashura with a deep loathing.

"Now, now Fai, must we go about this all over again? Your mine now, get used to it." Ashura cooed possessively, before coming back down on Fai, this time pinning him to the wall as he kissed him.

Fai felt his mind go fuzzy again, but this time he couldn't shake it off. It was if he was drowning in his own mind. Never again to think of his own free will, or do as he wished. Never again.

Tears slid out the corner of his eyes as Ashura laid him down on the bed he had shared so often with Kurogane.

"Your mine…" Ashura whispered as he took Fai against the boys will.

And as Ashura took him, Fai tilted his head back, tears pouring down his face, and let out the tiniest of gasped words, before he completely lost himself.

"Kurogane…"

0o0

Kurogane felt like dirt. He hated feeling so low. He hated being without Fai.

But it couldn't be helped. Fai had cheated on him. Fai had broken his trust. But then…Fai had never done that before. Fai had loved him more then anything. He could always see it in his lovers' eyes.

Fai's eyes…although Fai tried so hard to hide his emotions behind a mask of happiness, Kurogane could always tell when the slighter boy felt depressed, angry, or truly happy by his eyes. His eyes never lied.

And, as Kurogane thought about it, he realized the one thing he had overlooked in his rage with Fai.

Fai's eyes told him the truth. He hadn't known why he had done it. He truly did love Kurogane. He was completely distraught because he knew he had done the one thing he promised he'd never do. He really didn't like their teacher.

Kurogane cursed himself for being so stupid. How could he have overlooked the one thing he always paid the most attention to with Fai!

He rose from the bus bench he had been sitting on, and headed back to the apartment he had shared with the blonde for the last 2 years.

As he neared it, he saw Ashura-sensei at the door; so he quickly hid behind a corner, and watched Ashura enter his home.

He snarled, as he saw the surprised expression on Fai's face when he saw Ashura. He saw fear in those blue eyes. He knew Ashura was the last person Fai wanted to see right then.

Once Ashura was inside, Kurogane crept over to the door, and pressed his ear against the wood.

"So, has your hill-billy boyfriend left yet? Not that it matters, really…"

"Ya, he left…and it's your fault! I don't even know why I did what I did! I don't even like you! Now get out!"

"Tsk…that's no way to speak to your teacher, Fai…especially when I came all the way here to see you."

"All the way…? The school's only a 20 minute walk from here!"

"Either way, does it really matter?"

"Un…"

"That's right Fai…it doesn't…"

"THE HELL!"

Kurogane had heard enough. Somehow, Ashura was manipulating Fai. But, he didn't know how. Nor did he really care. All he knew was he had to save Fai. But how?

Kurogane snapped his fingers. He had taken Kendo for years! All he needed was some sort of wooden sword, and he could beat Ashura into a bloody pulp. Though, as he thought, slicing the asshole to bits with a real sword would be wonderful, but then he'd get thrown into jail.

"Damn…guess I'll have to settle with a bloody pulp." Kurogane muttered, as he bolted back down to street level, and ran as fast he could to the dojo that resided a couple streets down from the apartment he shared with Fai.

"Please hold on Fai…" Kurogane muttered through gasps of air, as he threw himself into the dojo, to find a sword.

0o0

15 minutes later, Kurogane was back outside the apartment door with a wooden sword in hand. It wouldn't have taken nearly as long, had he not had to explain to the damn teacher in there that it was an emergency, and there was no guarantee that the sword would come back in one piece. The teacher tried to stop Kurogane, but he was in too much of a hurry, and bolted with the sword in hand.

Kuroganes' eyes widened as he heard loud moans coming from inside.

"No wonder our neighbours complain…these walls are thin." Kurogane muttered, before unlocking the door with his key, and stepping inside.

"FAI! I'M BACK! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!" He yelled unnecessarily loud.

He immediately heard the moans stop, and the creaking of a bed. He quickly, and quietly went to stand outside the bedroom door, and got ready with his sword. He wanted to catch this bastard off guard.

Ashura poked his head out, apparently dressing himself as quickly and efficiently as possible in a short amount of time.

Kurogane swung his sword, and hit Ashura square in the stomach, sending his teacher flying backwards.

Kurogane burst into the room right after, and glared down at his teacher, who was now coughing loudly.

Fai was laying limply on the bed, tears still streaming down his face, his lower half covered with slight bruising, cum, and blood.

"K-kurogane…" he managed to croak out, smiling the tiniest of bits.

"Oh my gods, Fai!" Kurogane nearly dropped his sword at the sight of his beloved, looking so broken.

Ashura stood, holding his stomach. "I thought you left."

"I did, but then I realized how much of an idiot I was for doing that," Kurogane took another swipe at Ashura, who ducked this time, "after all," this time Kurogane hit Ashura in the side, "how could Fai pick a disgusting old man over me?"

Ashura glared up at Kurogane from his slightly doubled over position. "Die," was all Ashura said, before Kurogane doubled over in pain. It felt like his head was going to explode, and his insides were churning.

"KUROGANE!" Fai screamed, sitting up in pain, and reaching out to his love.

"It's too late for him, Fai. Too bad. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to kill anyone this time. He could have just left, and never came back, and I could've had you all to myself. But he had to go and believe your pathetic whimpering."

Kurogane couldn't believe the pain that Ashura could inflict without so much as touching him. He chanced a glance at Fai, who was screaming at Ashura to stop.

He couldn't just die, and leave Fai in the clutches of this crazy asshole. No way.

Kurogane grabbed his sword, and slowly stood, baring his teeth at the pain.

"Why won't you just die?" Ashura asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kurogane felt a whole new wave of pain, but he couldn't leave Fai. Not with Ashura.

So, with all his might, he took two heaving steps towards Ashura, who laughed at Kuroganes "pathetic attempts". He then thrust his sword forward, straight into an unexpecting Ashura.

Ashura stumbled backwards, looking down at the wooden sword that now stuck out from his abdomen, and the blood that oozed forth from the wound.

"But…no…" Were the only words that left Ashura's mouth, before he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Kurogane stumbled backwards as well, but shook his head clear quickly, and rushed to Fai's side, who was crying, as he had been for the past half hour. But this time, he was smiling.

"Fai, I'm so sorry…" Kurogane said, kneeling beside the bed, and wrapping his arms around Fai's waist.

Fai winced in pain, but ignored it. He was just happy that Kurogane had come back at all. He slowly ran his trembling hand through Kurogane's hair.

When Kurogane looked up at Fai, Fai's eyes widened. Kurogane was crying.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I'm sorry that I let him near you. I'm sorry…sorry…" Kurogane put his head back down on his arm.

Fai smiled, running his hand once again through Kuroganes hair.

"I'm just glad you came back at all, Kuro-pi…"

"Maybe we should call the cops…get them to clean up the mess…" Kurogane muttered, looking up at Fai again.

"Probably…He doesn't exactly go with the décor, does he?" Fai said with a slight chuckle.

Kurogane let out a snort. How Fai could joke at a time like this, he never knew. But, he loved the damn fool anyway.

0o0

A/N- Please R&R! It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
